How to Fail at Being Normal
by beezyland
Summary: In Kelly's opinion, Nicky looks way better in Denver blue than Dallas red, but whatever because she likes him best naked anyway. Nickelly : Mentions of Kaylie/Austin/Max Little Tuck AU - FAIL 'VERSE


A/N: I realized how long it's been since I've done anything outside of #LLD so here! ALT UNIVERSE. Kinda follows my other oneshots, specifically Nickelly ones - what happened in Denver/Texas and the one where Kelly and **Ava Tucker (played by Phoebe "Hotness" Tonkin)** are besties. You don't necessarily need to really read those to get this one, but hey, reading my writing is never a bad thing.

Dedicated: To all my _Nickelly fans_ because we may be small in numbers and _insane_ to love a ship that never happened (and a selected few of us _super crazies_ essentially made it up), but the show can never screw them up and they'll live awesomely in fics forever.

Warning: This story is weird and talks about sex and I cuss _a lot_. LCTD tones down my sailor vocab in #WeFaB, but you're going to get my filthy mouth all up in this. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>How to Fail at Being Normal <strong>

People say the long distance relationship thing is always doomed even before it starts, but it kind of works for Nicky and Kelly.

They get busy in their individual lives and sometimes she'll ignore him and he'll ignore her and they'll fight over stupid things like how he doesn't have a Facebook that she can stalk to make sure no "Dallas hoes" are trying to get him out of his singlet. Then he'll bring up even stupider things like Carter Anderson, she gets super pissed and hangs up. Then Nicky calls back almost right after and Kelly can't not answer and he tells her he just really misses her and makes her _feel _it and they talk until they fall asleep on the phone together.

Kaylie thinks it's cute, Payson argues that they're just distracting each other from a distance and Lauren says he's going to fuck up and hurt her if Kelly isn't there to keep him in line. But what do they know, right? Kaylie has had Nightingale Syndrome since waking up to Austin in the hospital and Payson represses her feelings after what happened with Max and Lauren is bitter over what always happens with every boy in her life. The Rock Rebels aren't exactly a fountain of relationship knowledge. Although they're "friends" now, Kelly isn't about to go off of what those three say.

The distance between Denver and Dallas really is a burden, but it only makes moments mean that much more when they're finally back together.

"I've been in Colorado for approximately forty-nine hours now and I haven't seen you yet. That's just wrong, Parks."

"Math in the morning. Fun," she murmurs, sleepy and sarcastic. "Nick, you're competing in like seven hours. Something tells me that's where your head should be."

Lazily rolling over in her bed, Kelly repositions her phone against her ear. This eighth grade relationship thing they do where they fall asleep talking and don't end the call so they stay on the line all night is probably taking a toll on the phone bill (thank God her dad pays the bill and they never see each other so he never asks questions) but Kelly thinks those couples who Skype and watch each other sleep are a little too creepy for her taste.

"I'm not worried. I'm as prepared as I'll ever be. Yesterday, competing in teams could have gone better, but today it's all individual. They should just give me gold," Nicky assures her. He can be so cocky sometimes and she hates that she finds it hot. "Plus, I can think of about a million other things you and me could—"

"Fucking fuck, Russo!" a voice shouts behind him. "Can you tone down the 7 A.M. dirty talk when you're sharing a room with two other dudes? Jesus. Take it out into the hall!"

Kelly giggles, imagining Nicky's face turning red and his eyes narrowing. She doesn't know any of his Dallas teammates by voice, she barely knows any of their names (and doesn't really care to) but part of her assumes it's that Jeremy guy. Nicky's always complaining about what an asshole a Jeremy is.

"Someone sounds jealous you're the one with the hot girlfriend," Kelly says.

"I'm sure that's what it is," Nicky agrees. "So I'll see you in seven hours?"

"I'll be sitting in the stands with your stupid cousin as he pretends to take stupid pictures of gymnastics but he's really just zooming in on Austin Tucker's c—"

"I love you," Nicky says quickly.

She hates when he does that, especially how his voice is all sexy and teasing. It should freak her out, but Kelly knows he does it solely because he knows it makes her uncomfortable and it stops her from whatever inappropriate thing she's about to say. To be honest, Kelly would much rather Nicky kiss her to shut her up.

"Seven hours, Nick," she says. "And remember, I don't fuck losers."

"Then it's a good thing I don't lose, huh?" Nicky chuckles and it's this rich, overconfident sound that makes her want him bad. In every other aspect of life, Nicky Russo is gawky and self-conscious, but not when it comes to gymnastics and Kelly Parker. "So, are you going to wear my jacket to the meet?"

Kelly laughs and finally rolls out of bed to go to her closet. In the far left corner are hoodies and shirts she stole from him and never plan to give back. At first she loved how they smell like a combination of his soap and detergent and there was something so comforting about how it drowns out her figure and wraps her all up. But then it made her miss him that much more. She slides the hanger across the rack and looks at one of his DE jackets with "Russo" stitched in over the heart.

"Of course, baby," she says in a sickeningly sweet voice. "We can go to the Peach Pit for milkshakes after the sock hop and, oh, gee, maybe you'll let me wear your class ring!" Listening to Nicky laugh, so amused, Kelly bypasses her collection of his clothes and pulls her own Denver Elite jacket off the rack and tosses it to the foot of her bed. "Okay. I need to get ready and you need to get it together. Seven hours, Nick."

"More like six hours, fifty-seven minutes, twenty-six seconds, twenty-five, twenty-four—"

"I hate you, smartass." Kelly says it so soft and delicately.

"You know, Parks, you've got some stiff competition, but you might be my nicest girlfriend ever."

Kelly rolls her eyes because, duh, she's his only real girlfriend ever but she also grins, loving that what they say and how they say it don't matter as much as the feelings behind it. And, yeah, there are feelings behind it even if they were in denial for a long time, playing the meaningless sex game both in Denver and in Texas, they've finally owned up to it. They're _dating_ and shit now. Have been officially since hooking up at Worlds. Anyone who judges them for it can fuck off because this might be the most most real her life has ever been and having Nicky in it (even at a distance) is a big part of that.

After finally ending the call and gotten dressed, Kelly heads downstairs. She curses every time a floorboard creaks beneath her. Though that whole Kaylie Cruz's Anorexic Memoirs situation feels like it happened ages ago (just last October), things are still weird between her and her mom. Sheila had been downright pissed, but Kelly threatened to quit the sport altogether if she didn't get some say in her life. Since then, Sheila looks at her with a little more respect than before, but things are still really weird. Like hell she's going to tell her mom about Nicky. It'd just give Sheila more to hurt her with.

"Mom!" Kelly calls out once she reaches the foot of the staircase. She doesn't even try the kitchen, doesn't expect Sheila to have made her breakfast or something. So not happening. Instead, Kelly finds her sitting in the den, listening to sappy ass classic music with a cigarette between at eight in the morning.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sheila demands.

Kelly zips up her Denver Elite jacket halfway. "Denver Elite," Kelly answers. "Then after there's a men's meet or something. Ms. Beals wants the entire gym there to show our support. DE jackets everywhere at a televised event, it's supposed to send a message to the NGO and helps Denver win the Olympic bid or something."

Sheila turns to look at her with eyes that are usually so good at seeing through flimsy excuses. Obviously, the reason Kelly's going is to see Nicky. She could care less about what Ellen Beals wants. Sheila stares at Kelly hard, but when she finds no sign of deceit, she focuses on the cancer stick between her fingers. Her fatal flaw was grooming Kelly to be too good at wearing a mask.

"If there are cameras around, try to get any face time you can," Sheila says.

"Of course, mom," Kelly replies.

Sheila waves her away and Kelly holds her breath just because that smoke would probably do all sorts of fucked up things to her athlete lungs. Before leaving, Kelly takes one last look at Sheila just sitting there in the dingy den and smoking away, stressed beyond the imagination and so fucking alone. It reminds Kelly of that scene from _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ where Charlie gets to the end just to find he disappointed Wonka by drinking that shit that made him and the grandpa float and touching that giant ass fan or whatever and finally Charlie sees behind the fancy front and big talk and Wonka was just this sad dude who wore his mask for too long.

Remembering how much she fucking hates that movie and hates thinking about it, Kelly doesn't think twice before she grabs something small to eat from the kitchen, swipes her keys off the side table and walks out the door.

**-BB-**

"I went to a gay bar last night."

Kelly laughs like she hasn't laughed in so long. Sunglasses resting on the bridge of her nose, her eyes divert from the road just for a second, seeing Max Spencer in the seat beside her. He has his fancy ass camera in his lap and his hair perfectly styled and he won't look at her, embarrassed, as they drive to the Event Center where the meet is taking place, hosted by Denver Elite, of course.

"I hope you took pictures," Kelly says.

After all, that's all Max is good for these days. He never really recovered from everything pre-Worlds. He moved out of Austin's, quit gymnastics and turned into somewhat of a functioning alcoholic until Christmas when Nicky came home and straightened him the fuck out. Now Max is fully devoted to photography and barely talks to the kids from the Rock. When Nicky left for Dallas right after New Years, Kelly and Max kind of got saddled together thanks to their mutual love for Nicky Russo, but mostly their mutual, _secret_ love for _Glee_ ("I'd so _do_ Blaine, but only in the Warblers uniform." "Ha, if you fight me for him first.") It's a weird bond that they don't recognize as a friendship, but it's there.

"No, I didn't take pictures, Kelly, and you'd be disappointed anyways," Max says. "Maybe I expected too much, like, laser lights and body glitter when it was more like lesbians with Bieber haircuts standing around in a giant cloud of smoke with softcore porn projected on the walls."

Kelly deadpans. "Where the hell are you hanging out?"

Groaning, Max presses his face into the side of his arm and grumbles, "Fuck my life."

"Seriously, I get that you've got the whole self-inflicted torment over your confused sexuality thing going on, but you're being a downer, Max," Kelly tells him. "And I'm about to see Nick for the first time in _months_ so don't be offended if I refuse to be sympathetic. I do see _why_ you're being a downer bitch, but I'm telling you now, _quit it_. It's annoying."

Max sighs, confused if that was a threat or some kind of strange pep talk gone wrong. The fuck if Kelly knows. "Answer me this, even if you weren't about to see Nicky, would you sympathize with my shitty mood?"

"Yeah, no," Kelly replies, checking the time and loving how the hours that separate them become less and less with ever glance. Max glares to let her know he thinks her happiness is nauseating but Kelly's too big of a bitch to even care.

"Well, don't be offended if I don't volunteer my house for your loud, scary belated sex."

"Unnecessary, but still _rude_," Kelly says. "Afterparty at Austin's. He's been planning it for weeks now as if he already knows he's winning it. As if. I can't believe you're crushing on that delusional bastard."

Kelly likes to think she has a right to preach the truth about Austin Tucker from knowing him so long. He's one of Nicky's friends (she still doesn't understand how that happened) and Ava's (Kelly's bestie) brother. Yeah, he's kind of an Olympic gymnast and highly entertaining at his drunkest, but something about him deeply bugs her. Maybe it has something to do with the time at the Tucker house (her dad forgot to pick her up after practice and the Tucks took her home with them) when the girls were twelve and accidentally walked in on some slut in a Hot Dog on a Stick uniform giving head to a teenage Austin. Therapy can't even make that shit go away.

Kelly wants to ignore the way Max gets sullen every time someone so much as says Austin's name because it's even more annoying than him being all "fml" in general. Seriously, he needs to get the fuck over it already. It's _Austin_ for Christ's sake.

"So did you have like kinky tea party sex in the men's room at the gay bar?" Kelly asks to distract him. "Or did you go crying to Payson? No, wait. You totally did Lauren Tanner again, didn't you? God forbid you sink any lower."

Fuck. She doesn't mean to get all judgey on him. Sometimes Kelly just opens her mouth and shit like that comes out. Max doesn't look completely offended, just a little irritated, which is the norm for them.

"You mean _tearoom_ sex and who says things like that?" Max asks irritably. With a scowl, he sarcastically adds, "Wow, Kelly, you're really sweet and sensitive, you know? I don't know why anyone would ever question why Nicky's dating you."

But Kelly doesn't really give a shit about what a little bitch Max is being, doesn't even care to comment, because she's thinking about Nicky again and Max and his bad mood can just fuck each other in a bathroom stall for all she cares.

When they finally get to the Event Center, Kelly curses aloud because there isn't any parking and it takes them forever to find a spot pretty far away. Kelly wants to leave her DE jacket in the car, but if Ellen Beals bitches at her, she doesn't want to have to walk all the way back to get it. Max tells her to hurry the hell up, snapping shots of the building and Kelly shoves him as she walks by, sure to blur the picture just as he took it.

Although men's gymnastics isn't as big as women's gymnastics, there's still a shit ton of people who show up to watch them compete. As they pick up their tickets at will call and see all the people around, Kelly feels this strong sense of pride. People love the sport, probably not as much as she does, but they can all share in the excitement. It feels good to be apart of something.

Kelly doesn't usually do this, even when it's mandatory to support their fellow gymnasts. If her boyfriend wasn't competing, she'd probably lie about a cold coming on and went home early, but no, she's here, diving through a sea of people and shouting after Max that if he doesn't keep up, she'll leave him. Out of nowhere, someone bursts from the crowd and completely body checks Kelly. She flies back into Max and ruins his picture once again.

"What the fuck!" Kelly shouts. Usually, she's more composed in public with her perfect smile and winning attitude, but whoever slammed into her is practically groping her and Kelly doesn't like it. Then she sees a wave of dark hair and that stupid Tucker-esque smirk and, of course, it's Ava. "God, you're as annoying as your brother."

"What's with the 'tude? KP, I thought you'd be ecstatic! You've only been crossing the days off your calendar, counting down to the reunion with the boy toy," says Ava Tucker. She's this tall, leggy brunette who's sheer height acts as a constant reminder that Kelly Parker is short. As if them standing together isn't glaringly obvious enough, Ava likes to point it out ("We're like Blair and Serena from Gossip Girl, except Blair is the short one _and _she had the eating disorder. Double fucked") _all the time_.

"I don't even own an actual calendar," Kelly shoots back.

Linking their arms, Ava adds, "I meant metaphorically speaking."

Kelly notices the way Ava's gaze skirts over to Max. Ava had the biggest crush on Max when they were younger and he even entertained her crush at one point and they'd flirt hardcore until Ava's eating disorder coming out killed the blossoming puppy love much like it killed Ava and Kelly's friendship. Even with all the bitterness, abandonment issues and back and forth finger pointing, Kelly, being a crazy stubborn bitch, worked her way back into Ava's life. Max didn't exactly have the same determination and now all they do is look at each other all weird and awkward. Kelly finds it super irking.

"I talked to your man yesterday after the teams competed," Ava says as they fight the current of people in the lobby. "Where were you exactly?"

"Denver Elite duties," Kelly replies, vague as shit because she knows her standard _because I'm the best gymnast in the world and that shit doesn't happen without work_ will undoubtedly make Ava twitch. Kelly doesn't like to censor, especially when it's the truth, but for Ava she makes an exception.

"Well, all day yesterday, I had to sit in the stands next to my brother's little girlfriend and her little Rock friends. Bored me to death. As if it isn't enough that she hangs out at the lake house all the fucking time in her little pink cardigans, all delicate like a little flower, with her _oh Ava, I understand you_ bs. Not to mention she's a total prude," Ava says, never one to hold back when it comes to her brother's love interests.

Max chuckles. "Ever thought that maybe you two are just overtly sexual?"

"I prefer _real_," Ava corrects.

"Agreed," Kelly says, "but Kaylie isn't so bad. Another brand of human being entirely, but she isn't horrible, V. I'm sure she's slowly turning Austin into a housewife and invades your bubble on the daily and I get how that presses buttons, but she isn't a complete nightmare to hang out with."

"Kelly's trying to say they're _friends_," Max translates. Kelly shrugs a shoulder.

At Worlds the girls all came to terms with how they're all bitchy in their own way and all envious of each other, but that doesn't mean they have slumber parties on the weekends now. They could have gotten to that point, but everything that happened made Kelly realize that, yeah, she did have a real friend once upon a time—Ava Tucker—and it led them to reconnecting. Now, when she runs into the girls from the Rock, they make small talk and it's all friendly, but Kelly isn't about to joke around about violent role-play sex with Kaylie Cruz like she will with Ava or even Max.

When they're looking for seats, she easily spots Kaylie (yes, wearing pink), who immediately waves them over. Kelly and Kaylie make eye contact and shit, Max and Ava aren't going to like this.

"Kaylie wants us to sit with them," Kelly hisses through her fake smile, waving back.

Kaylie, Austin Tucker's girlfriend, Austin Tucker, Max's dude best friend who he kissed and admitted to being attracted to and now things are awkward between them. Then there's Ava, Austin's sister, seconds from strangling Kaylie with the pink sleeves of her cardigan and, oh, used to have a thing for Max. Kelly's smile almost turns into a real one, running through these tangled webs in her head. Even Shakespeare couldn't make this shit up.

"No," Max says. "No. Absolutely no way."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to go with him and I _hate_ him," Ava says. Her face is very serious and then very seriously confused, aimed at Max. "Wait, why do you have a problem with Kaylie Cruz? Might it have anything to do with why you moved out?"

Max gets this sickly look on his face. Sometimes Kelly forgets how in the dark Ava is. Despite how big and bad Ava tries to play, Kelly knows that after the whole eating disorder thing, her self-esteem has to be a little more than shaky. What do you think telling her about Max and Austin is going to do to her? Kelly thinks it's best to steer away from that shit storm altogether.

"Need I remind you that he emotionally screwed over both the blondes sitting with Kaylie?"

Ava's expression darkens. "Oh right. How could that have slipped my mind?"

Max glares at the two of them. "Hey, I don't appreciate this Gang up on Max thing."

"Max, don't be a pussy," Kelly commands. "Last I heard they're both totally over you."

"Still, I'm not sitting with you if you're sitting with them."

"Well tough shit, both of you. Yes, you are," Kelly says sternly. "We made eye contact. She knows we know she wants us to sit with them and even if one of you sits somewhere else, she's going to ask why and you aren't sticking with having to answer. So you'll both shut up for the next four hours and like it."

Kelly grabs Max's arm with her free hand (the other wound around Ava's elbow, keeping her close) and they both try to resist, but Kelly powers through it and manages to get them both to where Kaylie and the blondes are. Kelly is certain they look ridiculous, her dragging the two dark-haired former gymnasts who tower over her. It's no wonder why people are staring.

"Kelly Parker, I hate you," Max murmurs.

With a smile, Kelly tells him, "Join the club."

Scowling, Ava adds, "Call me club president."

Ava makes things awkward, not wanting to sit next to either Kaylie or Max, but wanting to sit next to Kelly. Eventually, she ends up in between Kelly and Max, which is arguably better than being between Kelly and Kaylie. The conversation starts with what everyone's been up to and then Kaylie goes into how she made a giant glittery "Go Austin!" sign (because she's psychotic like that) and the ticket takers told her she couldn't bring it in. Max laughs and teases Kelly about not try to make Nicky a glitzy sign and Ava digs her elbow into Max's side as retaliation.

The girls start talking about something lame (Ava wasn't kidding) and Kelly loses interest. She knows it's stupid to try to pick Doc Russo out of the mostly DE blue crowd when the last time he saw his son compete Nicky was maybe seven. Kelly likes Doc Russo. They met for last Christmas and there's something so charismatic and likable about the neurologist, something so opposite from Nicky. Doc Russo even unashamedly joked that he suspected Nicky was gay because of his severe lack of interest in and experience with girls prior to Kelly. Nicky groaned and Max nearly choked on his wine and Kelly just laughed. It was a nice Christmas dinner.

Nicky tells her she doesn't have to, but Kelly visits Doc Russo sometimes for coffee in the hospital cafeteria. It gives him the opportunity to ask her how Nicky's doing because for some reason he can't call his son and ask him himself. It must be a Russo thing, struggling with expressing emotions. Max suffers from it too. Kelly does her best to keep him updated. Last coffee date, Kelly told him there'd be an extra ticket waiting for him at the box office, under her name, if he decided to show up to the competition. So far there's no sign of him.

Open stretch begins for this session and Kelly's anxious and she tells herself she's being stupid. It isn't like she's the one competing. It's the strangest thing to be in the stands instead of under the spotlight.

"Hey Kaylie Cruz," Kelly says. "My boyfriend is going to kick your boyfriend's ass."

Kaylie laughs. "Wanna bet?"

"Twenty says Nicky's wearing gold by the end of this," Kelly says confidently.

Kaylie looks taken aback, but then intrigued. "You're on."

Kelly knows there are certain major differences between men and women's gymnastics starting with the most obvious—scoring and the number of events. It's rare for all the male gymnasts to compete for all-around title during a meet. Although most gymnasts are adequate enough and trained to do all six events, it's tiresome and counterproductive. Nicky is one of those gymnasts shooting for that all-around title and so is Austin.

When it comes time for the march in, the men are being masculine, lining up. The announcer says something Kelly doesn't care about because when she finally finds Nicky, she slides to the edge of her seat and her stomach does this weird ass flutter thing. For one, he looks super hot, all muscular and focused, and his dark hair is still a hopeless mess that he doesn't bother to comb. Kelly would bark at him to go get it cut and then complain when there's nothing to grab on to. In Kelly's opinion, Nicky looks way better in Denver blue than Dallas red, but whatever because she likes him best naked anyway.

Nicky is clearly in Spartan mode, ready for war, but then he starts looking around at the crowd, looking for her, and without thinking, Kelly jumps out of her seat to wave at him. She'd feel like a fucking idiot and hate on herself it if didn't make her crazy happy when Nicky spots her and waves back, appearing just as idiotically happy, to his coach's annoyance. Someone whispers to him, probably telling him to cut it out, but Nicky doesn't listen, doesn't care, keeps waving at her and Kelly finds the defiance seriously hot.

Though Nicky recomposes himself before Dallas is introduced, Kelly remains on her feet. She doesn't even stop to rip apart the guy behind her who shouts for her to sit down already because she sees her Nick and despite his teammates' best efforts, he still sees her and even in a stadium of people, elite gymnasts, past and future Olympians, they're the only two who matter.

"Whoa, down, girl," Ava says playfully. She takes a hold of Kelly's arm and guides her back into her seat. "We get it. You're in love. But some people can't see."

"Hush, Ava," Kelly snaps. "Max, go get us drinks."

She doesn't really want anything to drink, but Max goes anyways because Kaylie starts gushing about the latest grand romantic gesture Austin pulled and all the gymnasts are doing is warming up the event. When Max leaves for the concession stand, Kelly has the urge to lean over and bet Kaylie that Max is going to come back with some form of alcohol, but it wouldn't be fair because she already knows she's right.

Kelly doesn't know how people just fucking sit here and enjoy feeling so helpless. One of the best things about gymnastics is the control it puts in your hands. You manipulate your body and only you. It forces you to own up to your mistakes and it makes you that much more determined. Sitting here, Kelly doesn't have control over anything and she almost wishes she did, especially knowing how bad Nicky wants this.

When it's finally time for the competition to begin, that feeling flares in her gut again and luckily Ava and her decided to switch seats ("Kelly, if he spills that shit on me, I swear I'll kill him") so Kelly can dig her nails into Max's arm and he doesn't even feel it. All the empty cups of beer on the ground at his feet and the nearly empty one in his hand will do that to a person. Max is chugging it like a motherfucker. Nicky is going to scold her for not babysitting Max, but either he'll be too happy about winning to care or Kelly's going to make it her personal mission to fuck the sad face right off him.

**-BB-**

"Jesus Christ, Kaylie, paying me in dollar bills? I'm guessing moonlighting as a stripper is working out for you?" Kelly says playfully, holding out her palm as Kaylie pays up for the little bet after the awards are given for the day. They're standing out in front of the Event Center and it's already dark out, a cool Colorado breeze swooping through.

"Whatever, Kelly. Nicky only beat Austin by three tenths. _Three tenths_."

"Doesn't make your boy any less of a loser," Kelly jokes, recounting the cash herself.

Kaylie shakes her head and laughs. "So I'll see you at the party, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Kelly smiles as Kaylie waves and walks over to a group of people from the Rock and Kelly laughs to herself, thinking, yeah, _duh_, she's going to be at the party. With Nicky staying at a hotel where he shares a room with two other guys and Kelly's mom home, smoking away, where else are they supposed to have sex?

"Impressive," Ava says, coming up beside Kelly. "You're really confident in Nicky's _ability_, aren't you?"

"Despite what Austin may think and tell people, he isn't God's gift to gymnastics," Kelly says, neatly folding her winnings. "Plus, it was only twenty bucks. Pocket change to Kaylie Cruz. I've been to her house. It's a friggin' castle."

Before Ava can response, a slurring voice shouts, "I needed you, dude, and you just like _bailed_ on me!"

Fuck.

"Max, you're the one who insisted on moving out. I never once told you that you had to and imagine if you were in my position for a sec. You get why I'd be a little weirded out, right?"

Metaphorical palm meet metaphorical face. Letting Max drink, okay, fine. It isn't going to kill him (instantly), but letting a drunken Max talk to Austin? Fuck. All Kelly really wants to do is go find Nicky because that moment in the movies where the underdog wins and the hot leading lady kisses the crap out of him is way overdue. But she finds her feet taking her over to where Max and Austin are fighting because that idiot photographer is Nicky's cousin and, yeah, he might be Kelly's friend and stuff too.

"Boys, as much as I love a good lovers' quarrel, break it up," Kelly intervenes. She takes note of the horrified expression on Austin's face due to her choice of words. Whatever. He needs to get the fuck over it too. Firmly grabbing onto Max's arm, she pulls him away from Austin and towards her.

"Kelly, nooo," Max says. "I have _business things_ to say to that homoph—"

"Watch yourself, Max," Austin says all low and dark.

"Tucker, don't provoke the drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying," Kelly says. She doesn't believe that, she believes alcohol just enhances honesty, but that little life philosophy won't help anyone right now. "Go to your party. We'll meet you there and hopefully he sobers up by then." Austin gives Max this tender, lingering stare and Kelly grows impatient. "Tucker, go, before I let him say his _business things_ to you, things Kaylie will probably want a little clarity about."

His face pales as much as the tan bastard can. He didn't tell Kaylie about the little pre-Worlds kiss with Max. Everyone knew he wouldn't.

"Alright, see you there," Austin says flatly. "Max, I…I'm sorry, but I don't…but I still want…"

"Fuck off, Austin," Kelly orders. "You're just screwing shit up."

Straightening the collar of his leather jacket, Austin sulks away and Kaylie runs to his side to ask what's going on, but Austin just waves her off, doesn't want to talk about it. It must be something that doesn't happen often because Kaylie looks so confused by the whole thing. A dent has just been made in Boulder's super couple. Way to go tag team Max Spencer and overpriced concession stand beer.

Studying Max's blank stare and trying to figure out what she's going to do with him, Kelly curls his arm around her neck and starts walking him back to her car. Fuck. She knew parking so far away was going to bite her in the ass eventually. It's dark out and the entire competition is over for the day so cars are vacating left and right. Kelly knows to be careful because Max getting himself hit by a car definitely sounds like a cockblock.

"God, it's, like, why do we have to have feelings, you know?" Max rambles, half-trying to speed ahead and half-relying on Kelly to make sure he doesn't crash to the ground. "Do you think I _want_ to make out with Austin every time I see him? I mean, yeah, I do, but I wouldn't _choose_ to. If I could, I'd stop feeling but I _can't_. Would you have chose Nicky?"

As they stagger forward, Kelly thinks back to her first impression of Nicky Russo. He was a little kissass with the personality of a rock (how appropriate), thinking he was so much better than everyone else at Denver Elite and that drove Kelly legit crazy. It pissed her off even more how much Marty loved the kid. When it all boils down to things, if Marty hadn't asked (bribed) her to be nicer to Nicky, they probably wouldn't be here right now.

"Honestly, no way in hell," Kelly says with a laugh. "Dork isn't exactly my type even if he is one."

"Kinda like bitch isn't his type, but he's in love with you."

"My, my, someone certainly has a way with words," Ava says, catching up to them. She doesn't try to help Kelly with Max and Kelly glares at her, but Ava just smirks a little in this infuriating, _hey, you're the one who let him drink_ way. "Austin's in a foul mood and Kaylie is trying to get him to express his feelings in ways other than punching things. I am _not_ riding all the way back to the lake house with _that_."

"Too bad," Kelly says. "I don't want you in the backseat with Max when he's drunk grabby."

"Kelly Parker, it almost sounds like you care," Ava teases because she knows she can get away with it and she does. "I call shotgun. We can stick Nicky in the back with the boozehound. C'mon, Kelly, it isn't like he can get you off while you're driving."

"Obviously, not with you in the car, running your mouth," Kelly replies.

"Cockblock!" Max sputters with obnoxious laughter that fades into giggles that won't stop.

Fuck. Yes, this is Kelly Parker's life. Does someone want to explain how she got here exactly?

When they get to her car, Kelly carelessly disposes of her boyfriend's idiot cousin in the backseat and then (because her life mission is to be annoying) Ava begs Kelly to let her drive. Already annoyed and out of breath, Kelly tells her no and then to get in the fucking car or else she'll leave her. They park as close as possible to the front of the emptying lot and listen to Max sing along to the radio (songs he doesn't even know the correct words to) and wait for Nicky.

"Shut up, Max!" Ava shouts, though the dark-haired photographer doesn't give it up. They tried to turn off the radio, but it only makes him sing louder. Huffing, Ava slouches in the front seat and stares forward. "I swear, KP, he makes me wish I was gay."

Kelly laughs, amusement breaking her annoyance. "I see you going lez for two weeks top."

Ava's face lights up. Being banned from gymnastics, any little challenge excites her. "Are you saying you want to bet on it?"

Kelly shakes her head, no, even if Austin's face when he sees his sister bringing girls around is a rich source of entertainment. Ava quietly whines, asking why not, when Kelly's phone buzzes. She gets excited, expecting Nicky, but it turns out to be Sheila, asking where she is. Kelly texts back that she's crashing at Ava's tonight and all Sheila's reply says is they have an 8 AM meeting with management and she better be there. Kelly's heard it a million times before, how Ava Tucker is a bad influence, but their new agreement says if Kelly is going to continue to be the family cash cow then she gets to pick her own friends no argument.

When Nicky finally says he's out front, Kelly scrambles to get out, tells Ava to wait with Max and make sure he doesn't fuck up her car and _especially _for them not to touch each other. Max makes this comment and the word "gay" is in there somewhere, but Ava just assumes he was listening to their earlier conversation and she tells him to shut up.

Kelly smoothes her fingers through her hair and straighten her clothes as she goes to meet her boy. When she finds Nicky, he's with a bunch of girls, holding notepads and permanents marker. They're way too old to want to meet him for innocent reasons, especially with the push-up bras and tight child-size shirts that show off way too much stomach and make Kelly want to go over and be a major bitch. She always found it cute how Nicky can never take social cues very well, but seeing what she's seeing, that might turn out to be a major problem.

There's this ache attached to this memory of one of their too late at night, too vulnerable, too honest conversations where he told her that sometimes he thinks she's too beautiful for her own good because guys see that and want her and it sucks for him, worrying when he can't do anything about it. Kelly had told him he was being stupid because, yeah, guys hit on her _constantly_ (once she had a masseuse ask her out while he was resetting a bone) and she just finds it irritating. Kelly never really had to think about any of that before because, yeah, Nicky's hot but he has a tendency to cockblock himself. But he always gets a little cocky when he wins and he's _smirking_ at these giggling whores and she tries to tell herself he isn't going anywhere even if he does have options.

Fuck. Kelly Parker is _not_ insecure. She tells herself to stop it especially when Nicky sees her and tells the bimbos it was nice to meet them and he touches one on the shoulder just to usher them away and the hoe nearly faints. But Nicky doesn't notice (she likes to think he doesn't care) because his eyes are all over his girlfriend like she's the only thing that matters in the world and it feels nice. She likes to refer to it as _attention_ but there's this tiny piece of her that likes to argue it's actually _love_.

Showered and clean, Nicky's hair is still moist and smells fantastic. Kelly doesn't even stop to look around and see who's watching (though she's sure the groupies totally are) when she puts her hands on his strong, chiseled face and leans up to kiss him. His hand slides to the small of her back and he laughs against her lips. "See, I'm not a loser."

"Duh. Told you. I don't fuck losers," she says, rounding her arms around his neck. His arms tighten around her and they just stay like that, hugging. All she could think about all day was how to get him naked, but this, now, she's content, breathing in the smell of his soap and feeling his warm body pressed to hers. Three months doesn't sound like an awfully long time, but, three months without this, yeah, it fucking was.

"Hi," Nicky says softly, stroking his fingers through her hair.

"Hi," Kelly says just as softly, taking in everything about this moment. "Nick, you totally kicked ass."

"I can't even believe…" Nicky starts, just to get stuck, not knowing what to even say about it. He's just starting to come down from the adrenaline high, she can feel it in him and knows the feeling firsthand. "I was trailing Austin all day."

"Like you didn't already know you were going to crush _everyone_. _Please_. You're ranked number one in the _nation_ on rings and your performance was solid. A 15.900, placed first overall _and_ you set career highs and topped your team in the other events," Kelly says, sounding like a super fan and not even giving a shit. "You proving you aren't a total loser—kinda hot."

"Thanks," he says softly, putting his hand on her cheek. Nicky just stares at her, lifting the corner of his lips in a smile and when Kelly laughs he actually looks away and blushes a little. It makes her feel damn good, the way he doesn't stare at her like he's picturing her naked like all the other guys always do even if, yeah, unlike all the other guys he's actually seen her naked. Nicky still gets all bashful and looks at her like he just thinks she's pretty and something about how innocent they can be (especially with all the strictly dirty shit they've done) makes her inexplicably happy.

"So can you sneak away and save me from hanging out with Max and Ava all night?" Kelly asks. She knows all the post-session crap they have to go through and how closely the staff is going to be watching since they are out-of-state and how he's probably going to get yelled at by his coach for being MIA right now, but she likes to think she's worth the risk.

"Can or can't, I'm doing it regardless," he assures her, pressing their hands together, palm to palm, and then lacing their fingers. "There's this coaches party thing that starts at nine. I'll slip out then and the guys are going to cover for me tonight. Park out back? I'll meet you there."

Kelly huffs. "Hurry up. You know how impatient I get."

Nicky chuckles. "Yeah, I've noticed."

He does a quick look around because he's that super cautious type of guy and when he doesn't see any DE or NGO officials or photographers with trigger-happy fingers, Nicky shyly kisses her cheek. Kelly laughs and rolls her eyes, pulling him down by his shirt to kiss her properly. He moans and stumbles towards her a bit, then lets go and kisses her back the way he really wants to, not caring who's around to see. He's a fucking great kisser, which is giggle worthy because their first few make out session he was so sloppy and they were so sloppy together, but now he's so much more confident and it's stupid hot.

Once Nicky sneaks back inside, Kelly walks back to her car, smiling and feeling like such a fucking _girl._ Max sings the night away and Ava has left the car, now sitting out on the hood. The younger Tucker smirks as she shouts, "There's something terribly ironic about two people with issues expressing themselves being in such a functioning relationship!"

Kelly wants to tell her to shut the fuck up, but she's too busy grinning, thinking about tonight. Plus, Ava does speak the truth.

**-BB-**

"And I'm happy for you guys and stuff but you really are like really weird, you know? It's like at first you're all, no, no, we aren't dating, we're just fucking around is all and, eww, I don't have feelings other than sex feelings for him/her and all, Max, keep your mouth shut! Then you finally give it up and now you're all 'my girlfriend is great even though she's like a bitch' and 'my boyfriend is hot and goes down on me all the time' and so, _so_ like, possessive of each other. _Damn_. Is that what relationships _are_?"

Following Max's little assessment of Nicky and Kelly's relationship is utter silence in the car.

Nicky leans forward from the backseat so Kelly can feel right over her shoulder. It isn't actually helping her need to concentrate and drive on the poorly lit road leading to the Tucker lake house. "So, why did you let him blow all his money on booze at two in the afternoon?"

"Kelly's fault," Ava says immediately. It's dark in the car, but Kelly can tell Ava's smirking to herself. What an instigating little whore. And when Kelly calls Ava that, Nicky shakes his head and tells her, _that's not nice, Parks,_ and Max laughs again and goes on about how it's Gang Up on KP now.

"Maybe we should turn around and drop his ass off home," Kelly suggests. Only bad things can come from Max at this level of intoxicated (and honest) and no one, least of all Kelly, wanting to have to babysit and do damage control once the party is in full swing.

"No!" Max pouts. "No! I'm cool. I'll be cool. It's cool. I want to go to the party! I haven't been there since I moved out! F'you drop me off I'm just gonna get in my car and drive my own ass to the party and driving and drinking—_bad_."

"He has a point," Nicky says, sitting back next to Max. Kelly knows Nicky wants to try to get Max to talk through whatever the fuck he's feeling because that's the thing about Nicky, he actually tries despite the Russo Curse, but he's also mindful of how Ava's in the car so instead he asks Max to show him the pictures he took from today and Max gets excited about that.

The houses out by the lake are few and far between so that makes it an opportune place to party. It's a mystery where Austin finds all these people, but the place is always packed and it's doubtful he knows any of them that well. As they get out, Ava grumbles about being super pissed if there are people fucking in her room and Kelly shouts for her to at least try and have fun tonight. Before Max can make a beeline for the booze, Nicky pulls him aside to talk and Kelly sits on the trunk of her car, waiting.

It'd be a lie to say she doesn't try to eavesdrop, but Max talks in slurs and mumbles a lot and Nicky isn't the best at the comfort thing so he stumbles and stutters through some sort of advice. Eventually, the cousins get frustrated with each other and Max heads over to get a drink anyways. Kelly slides to her feet and starts to follow Max to the house when Nicky grabs her by her hips and presses her back against her car.

Nicky groans. "As much as I hate Max right now, I hate Austin's stupid parties even more."

"I know," Kelly says. She's already anticipating Nicky putting on his winning smile and pretending to care as the others make stupid small talk inside. It's like flipping a switch. That's what happens when you're in this gymnastics world for so long. You get too good at selling yourself. "Nick, can you not spend all night talking with your boys and shit? It's stupid I already had to wait for you to finish up with your groupies."

"Groupies?" His brows furrow and lines crease his forehead and he's cute when he's clueless.

"Yeah, _groupies_. The sluts asking you to autograph their boobs." Nicky laughs and Kelly rolls her eyes, taking his hand and inspecting it for girly handwriting that says something stupid like _Alex_ (and she's secretly a dude) or _Lana_ (with the breast implants) followed by smudged phone numbers. Instead names or digits, Kelly sees his wrist wrapped and hears him wince when she twists the wrong way. She then takes his other hand and sees that one wrapped up too.

"Kelly, it's no big deal. This _and_ the groupies."

"Did you shoot up?" she asks. Because they're both sort of known for that. Cortisone.

"No," Nicky says, pulling his hands away and fixing his sleeves, covering the bandages. She stares at him hard and he isn't afraid to meet her eyes so she knows he's telling the truth.

"Does it hurt?" she asks quietly.

The answer goes without saying and as much as Kelly wants to say something, she can't. She can't because her body takes just as much of a beating on a regular basis and since going through rehabilitation for her ankle, she's stopped the cortisone too. Kelly takes his hand, more gently this time, and presses his palm to her cheek before turning to kiss the inside of his bandaged wrist. She reads his face so clearly, how much he wants to start undressing her right here next to her car and, God, she's missed him so much she'd probably let him, but then Nicky hugs her tight and buries his face in her neck, breathing deep. Kelly tenses because he only ever does this when she's under him in bed and she so badly wants to be there right now.

"Let's go," Nicky says, pulling away after gently kissing her neck. "Lame part of the party first."

Nicky reaches for her hand and weaves their fingers together as they walk to the door. There's no awkward long, drawn-out catching up to do because they talk so often it's like they're always around each other, except not. As expected, Austin greets them and there's some friendly teasing about how the meet panned out. Kelly's pretty sure Austin is getting her back for earlier, the way he feels the need to introduce Nicky to everyone in the room and talk about stupid crap, knowing how badly she wants some alone time with her boyfriend and a bed. Kelly can't say she doesn't expect it. She did bitch him out in front of everyone and defending Max too.

When Austin steals Nicky away, Kelly's first instinct is to get pissy about it, but instead she goes to check in with Ava. She knows Nicky's time is Colorado is limited and she isn't the only one who misses him. Ava doesn't look like she's having much fun at this stupid party and it isn't helping any that she situates herself where she has too good a view of drunk Lauren using drunk Max like he's a stripper pole. Honestly, how the hell is she even doing that?

"I'm over him," Ava assures her before Kelly even says anything.

"Clearly."

"Shouldn't you have Nicky tied to the bedpost, literally crying your name by now?"

"Like I'd put sex before my best friend," Kelly says. There's a little bit of leftover sarcasm in there, but she meant it endearingly and Ava knows. "Austin is being an intentional cockblock. Be a good friend and run interference for me?"

Ava sighs and starts to stand. "Not like I have better things to do. You're welcome, Kelly Parker."

The dark-haired former gymnast pinches her arm in a way that hurts more than it is reassuring, but maybe they're both really bad at trying to be endearing and that's okay. Kelly watches as Ava goes over to where Austin and Nicky are talking and Ava's a shit actress, too much exaggerated hand motions, but Austin is a stupid ass anyways, believes her and they charge over to the other side of the house for whatever reason. Ava definitely deserves something badass for her birthday this year. Maybe Kelly can find her a man that isn't sexually confused and crushing on her brother.

Taking her chance, Kelly makes her way through the crowd and with every step she feels her heart thump harder and harder. It's ridiculous because it isn't like they've never done it before, but for some reason that doesn't put her any more at ease. Not saying a word, Kelly gently moves Nicky's arm out of the way and slips between him and the kitchen island. Facing him, she strokes her fingers through his hair and smiles before giving him this kiss that's clearly an invitation.

After thoroughly making out in the kitchen, they head upstairs and Kelly laughs, spying an enthusiastic Kaylie trying to talk to a downright gloomy, not nearly drunk enough Ava, seconds away from telling her off. Honestly, Kelly doesn't even know why their little National Champ even tries to win over Ava anymore. They cross paths with Austin and he gives them this waving-the-white-flag nod before murmuring, "_not_ my room." Nicky laughs and assures him they won't and Kelly jokes that Austin's ruining fucking everything.

The best sound in the world is that of the door clicking behind them, separating them from the rest of the party and all that noise. Almost immediately, Nicky starts to apologize because they should have been in here way earlier instead of wasting time with Austin. Kelly just tells him to shut up and make it up to her. Nicky laughs, whispers an, "okay," and kisses her.

When he moves them to the bed and he's unzipping her DE jacket and peeling it off her in this agonizingly slow way, as much as she wants to speed this up, Kelly just lets him and enjoys how attentive he is, savoring every second. Though she's open to talking about sex with her friends, she never actually gives anyone the details behind the bedroom door. They assume that because she's this dominant, controlling super bitch in the gym (and life), she dominates in bed too, but that isn't always the case. It's kind of nice to let him lead because he's ridiculously hot when he takes charge and he doesn't make it all about him either. He's completely devoted to making it good for her and, fuck, that's just how much he cares about her.

Their friends often tease that Nicky is crazy whipped and Kelly laughs along, but, honestly, she's just as crazy, deeply, scarily attached to him. And being teased for it would probably piss her off and end with her making someone cry, but with the way Nicky parts her legs with his stupidly gentle touch and moves his lips across her jaw, _everyone_ on the other side of that door should be jealous of this and probably fucking are.

**-BB-**

Kelly wakes up with Nicky's hand on her hip and she feels all giddy because this is the first time they've woken up together since friggin' December and she loves how she doesn't need to question who's next to her or who's touching her because she can just tell it's Nicky. Kelly stays perfectly still with her eyes closed, waiting for Nicky to wake with a groan and pull her closer. She opens her eyes when he does and smiles at how fucking adorable he is in the morning, his hair looking like he stuck a fork in the outlet.

With how much she does love this, Kelly truly hates herself for seeing past Nicky and over at the digit clock on the bedside table and how it's already half past eight.

"Damn it! I overslept. How did no one come pounding on the door for us to get out already?" Kelly shouts. Nicky groans at the volume of her whiney morning voice, but Kelly just ignores him and throws the sheets off of her, completely covering Nicky. And so the search for her clothes begins.

"Because everyone in the house is probably hungover," Nicky tiredly replies, remaining buried under the sheets. "I'm not competing today. I can handle the wrath of coach when he figures out I've been out all night."

"Well, it isn't all about you, asshole. My mom's expecting me. Some meeting thing. Crap. Where are my shoes?" Kelly asks. Last night she might have been high on the idea of being with Nicky again and she's glad she got to be with him, but the thing is that Nicky's leaving tomorrow and she has to keep dealing with Sheila till she's eighteen. "What am I supposed to tell her?"

Nicky pushes the sheet off from over his heads and lets it pool around his waist as he sits up, showing off his impossibly perfect abs, as he watches her hop into her jeans. "Kelly, you're going to give yourself a stress stroke."

"Ha, that's rich coming from you," she hisses. Fully dressed in record time, Kelly goes around the side of the bed to grab her phone when Nicky gently takes her by the waist and sets her down in front of him. She gives him this look that tells him she doesn't want to be touched right now and he gets it, removing his hands from her and holding them up innocently. It's kind of cute how good he is at reading and following her nonverbal commands. "I still haven't redeemed myself after 'disappointing' her over the Kaylie diary thing. After this, she's going to go postal."

"You shouldn't have to redeem yourself. She was out of line asking you to do that," Nicky says firmly. Kelly hears the words and she gets what he's saying but the idea of her mom fuming somewhere still gnaws at her. "Here. Why don't you tell her you were screwing an NGO rep for brownie points? I'm sure that'll scream redemption to her."

Kelly grows cold and sharply pulls away from him. "I don't appreciate being called a whore, Nick."

"I'm not calling you a whore! Why would you even?" Nicky says with a little anger to his voice, like he's upset she'd even _think_ he'd imply that. "I'm calling your mom a bitch and usually I'd feel bad about it, but with everything she put you through? I thought my dad was bad, but your mom's a horrible person."

"Duh." Kelly laughs miserably, staring at her fingers. "Where do you think I got it from?"

Loudly exhaling, Nicky reaches out to her and Kelly crawls over till they're tightly beside one another and sitting back against the headboard. With his arm around her, Nicky kisses the side of her face. "You aren't a horrible person, Parks. I don't appreciate you saying that about yourself." Kelly leans into him and smiles slightly because how the fuck is she lucky enough to have this boy? "So I'm thinking, since you're screwed when you go home and I'm screwed when I see my coach, we should make this count and stay in bed for the rest of the day."

Kelly smiles at how nice that sounds and how good it feels to have his voice in her ear and not through a phone.

"We wouldn't have to rely on these little windows of opportunity if you came back to Denver," Kelly says softly. His arm tightens around her at the suggestion and it already feels like an apology. The possibility is something Kelly thinks about all the time and she doesn't doubt Nicky does the same.

"Is that what you want? Because just say so and I'll—"

"Yes," she says automatically. She knew his face would do that conflicted thing, but it still stings a little even if she expected it. "But I also want you happy and like you keep telling me, the Rock is like high school with all the drama, DE is like college freshman year with all the distractions and Dallas is military school and you need military school."

Kelly has run through the scenario maybe a dozen times in her head. If he came back and Marty put him on a pedestal then there wouldn't be anything to challenge him and if it hurt his gymnastics he'd blame Kelly and she wouldn't take that shit and dump him. Neither of them wants that even if they hate being apart. This shit sucks and they can agree on that much. Nicky nods and Kelly thinks that maybe this is the key to making it work, being on the same page.

"And, you know, Parks, if you ever find someone else…"

Tilting her head back, Kelly laughs. Being Nick, of course he veers straight off the fucking page.

"Ha. I'm not the one with slutty groupies stalking competitions," Kelly teases. She watches his lips part but then interrupts, "And don't say _Carter Anderson_. Seriously. I'm so done with you making fun of me over that!"

Nicky laughs and leans in till his nose brushes hers, waiting for her to kiss him and Kelly does. She already feels his hand slowly edging up beneath her shirt that she just put back on. As they kiss, he starts to lower her back down on the pillow and she doesn't fight him because, fuck, he's right, they're both so dead and might as well make of what's left of their lives. Nicky pulls away long enough to get a good look at her and smirks like he knows he's about to get her naked all over again. Kelly feels like she might actually be blushing, which is stupid, because they like own each other and should be past that stage and, duh, she's Kelly Parker and _Kelly Parker doesn't blush_.

Kelly roughly grabs his shoulders and pulls him closer, pretending she hates it when he's all delicate with her and suddenly there's angry knocking at the door.

"Room's occupied!" Nicky shouts distractedly, sliding his hand up her body, inching her shirt up little by little.

"When you're done with the morning sex, my brother's making breakfast downstairs!" Ava calls back. "By the way, I can't help but mention that both of you are bitches for not telling me about Max and Austin. That's really shitty of you, friends."

Fuck Ava because they were in the middle of something and now Kelly is not in the mood and Nicky knows it, smoothing the fabric of her shirt down her flat stomach for her. Kelly groans irritably and just lies there, not wanting to deal with bullshit so early in the morning. Then Nicky kisses her forehead and tells her to suck it up and go be a good friend.

Kelly groans and gets out of bed as Nicky throws some clothes on and she isn't even worried about how she looks right now or who's in the house because she was sober all last night and got laid and majority of the party guests got wasted and passed out randomly around the house. Her assumption is confirmed when she has to step over some gangly shirtless guy out cold on the floor, hugging a Pizza Shack pizza box.

As she tries to think of what to say, all Kelly comes up with is: _damn it, Max_! Kelly blames him and his sexual identity crisis for all this. Why can't he just not have feelings for Austin and still have feelings for Ava? Then Kelly can tell Kaylie Cruz no thanks, they've already got a "fab four" and it'll give her a new excuse to declined when Kaylie tries to get Nicky and Kelly to go out on weird double dates with her and Austin ("Nick, she wants us to go like mini-golfing the next time you're in town. I know, I told her, _hell no_"). Sighing, Kelly knows that isn't fair to Max and how he has feelings he doesn't know what to do with and it isn't his fault. Why can't life just go easy on them for once?

Walking into Ava's room, Kelly asks, "Are you seriously pissed at me over this?"

"Yes," Ava replies. "It's your turn with Words with Friends and we've been playing the same friggin' game forever now because you're stalling and can't admit you suck."

"You're so full of shit, Ava," Kelly says, going over to sit on the edge of her bed. "I'm so up more than like a hundred points and kicking your ass and you know that's not what we're talking about." She edges closer and Ava doesn't react. They're always playing chicken. Always. "So, who told you?"

"Max. And don't think it was like some sweet, one-on-one convo or anything. Too much tequila and he was practically shouting it to the hilltops," Ava explains. "My reaction paled in comparison to Lauren Tanner, who I though was going to literally explode, and Kaylie Cruz, asking why Austin never told her. Needless to say, none of the Rock Rebels spent the night, which should make me feel a smidge better…but it doesn't. It's just so…weird."

"I know, right?" Kelly quickly says, almost giggling. Ava shoots her a look that says she doesn't want her to agree with her even if she does. "I guess I missed a lot last night?"

"You have no idea," Ava says with a drawl. She looks down at the chipped black nail polish on her fingers. "Don't misread this, because I am over Max Spencer, but that doesn't make this any less weird. It's, like, did he always have feelings for Austin? Then what the hell was everything that happened between Max and me? Was he using me to get to Austin? That's sick."

Kelly shakes her head. "I don't even know if Max can answer those questions. And, yeah, I can't admit I suck, especially when I so don't…but I will admit that maybe when we were younger I'd see how you and Max used to look at each other and a lot of me thought it was stupid, trying to date when you should have been focused on gymnastics, but maybe _secretly_ a part of me kind of always wanted that too…"

"And now you're the one balancing gymnastics and a boyfriend and I don't have either," Ava says with a miserable sort of laugh. "We live pretty weird lives, don't we?"

"Definitely," Kelly agrees. "But I'm not going to apologize for kind of loving it. And, honestly, would you have wanted me to tell you? I personally could live without knowing that Max has a total hard-on for your Hotdog on a Stick-loving brother."

Ava's face contorts and Kelly laughs because she so remembers it just as vividly.

"Eww, please don't. If we're going to continue being best friends, you can't say shit like that to me _ever_. I mean it, not even joking," Ava warns her. The baby Tucker does this thing that's kind of a nudge with her shoulder, but Ava's a little too aggressive (obviously she grew up with Austin) and it's kind of like grinding her bony shoulder into Kelly's. Kelly would be annoyed if she didn't love the bitch and she knows it's Ava's way of saying, yeah, we're cool. "So, did you have a good night?"

"Yeah," Kelly says simply. That answer doesn't satisfy Ava in the least. "What? Want a play-by-play, perv?"

"No, thanks," Ava says. "Half the party could hear you through the walls."

Kelly tries to play it cool like, yeah, she's getting laid and not even half of the stupid people that show up to Austin's parties can say that, but still, it's like special or something between her and Nicky and she doesn't want half a party in on it. Hopefully they were all too drunk to remember. Ava teases her about the look on her face and Kelly tells her to fuck off while smiling.

"So breakfast?" Kelly asks.

"Yup. At least Austin's good for something," Ava says. "C'mon. I don't know if you've heard, but I actually eat nowadays."

Kelly hates when Ava jokes about that so casually, but she isn't about to bitch her out for being comfortable with it. Ava could never be at ease with herself or anything she did for as far back as either of them can remember so this right here is nice. Kelly is proud and it must show in her smile because Ava does that painful nudge thing again, tells her to get off her ass before all the food is gone.

The house is pretty much in shambles, which is expected. There are a few morning stragglers, some still passed out and others stranded. In the kitchen, the food is all laid out, but the boys are outside. Kelly goes over to the glass sliding door and sees Austin looking miserable, Max looking even worse and Nicky between them, most likely mediating. By the looks on their faces, Austin and Max are receiving quite the verbal beat down from her boyfriend and Kelly loves it.

It's still such a mystery how the boys all get along so well. It's like, hello, Austin is dating Kaylie, who totally had a thing with Nicky and Nicky gave Payson Keeler her first kiss and Max totally stalked Payson at one point, trying to force himself to get over Austin. But instead of trying to kill each other, they all just sit around like bros and talk about gymnastics or sports in general. Fucking weird is what it is.

"We could really use him around here full time," Ava says, observing the same thing as Kelly. She picks up Max's camera on the kitchen island and snaps a picture of the boys outside, trying to sort their shit out.

"Too bad because it isn't happening," Kelly says, snuffing the thought before she feels the burn. "Sometimes, I think, on one hand, I'm seventeen and he's eighteen, which is old enough to be deciding stuff and we so obviously want each other and to be together so our careers shouldn't stop us. Then on the other hand, I'm like, screw that, we're young, and the Olympics is so close I can taste it and he says he isn't going anywhere anyways."

"Boohoo, Kelly Parker has a hunk hooked on her _and_ a shot at gold. What a sad life," Ava says with a sarcastic smile. Kelly glare, grabs whatever's closes (it's a banana) and throws it at Ava, only satisfied when it hits her right in the chest. Sometimes Kelly thinks that's why Ava and her are so good together. They understand each other because they're both such bitches.

Suddenly, the glass door slides open and the boys file in.

"Ladies," Austin greets them. He gives Kelly a nod to let her know they're cool even about last night and Kelly nods back even if she wouldn't care if he was still pissy or not. Max goes straight for the refrigerator and Ava doesn't acknowledge his existence and that's as best as things are going to get for now. At least there's no violet, dramatic reaction. Baby steps.

Nicky wraps his arms around Kelly and hugs her from behind. Does it make her a bad person that she totally forgets to care about her friends' misfortune whenever Nicky kisses her? Because she totally does. Even with Nicky being all cute and rubbing down her shoulders, the awkward silence in the kitchen is annoying. Kelly wants to crudely asks if those idiots kissed and made up already, but she knows that'll be weird for Ava so she doesn't.

Instead, Kelly says, "So, Tucker, how'd it feel to have my boyfriend kick your ass last night?"

"Pshh. Not by much. Nothing to be proud of. Remember that, Russo." Austin scowls. His hair is flatter than it usually is—bedhead: the hangover edition—and it's infuriating how he can be a total mess, but no less good-looking. The same can be said for Ava. Maybe it's a Tucker thing. "Hey Parker, I heard you took my girlfriend's lunch money."

Ava laughs. "Lunch money? Really? Okay, Aus, you aren't helping the fact that I think it's creepy you're dating a girl my age. Honestly, I should report you."

"Not that Kaylie Cruz is putting out anyways," Max adds. Kelly wishes she didn't throw that banana at Ava so she could hit Max with it _repeatedly._ They were doing so well to get over this awkward bullshit and then he says _that_. Everyone looks in the photographer's direction to find and surprise, surprise, the rain cloud cleared out just a little. Max smiles and (God forbid) he's joking. Austin meets his eyes, the first time since forever and gives him a nod.

"Max, you're a dick," Austin says playfully.

"What?" Max laughs. "You're the one cradle robbing, buddy."

"You're one to talk," Austin chuckles. "Do I need to remind you of Payson _and _Lauren?"

Austin neglects to mention Ava in Max's messy almost-relationship history—his smartest move yet.

"Need I remind you that I'm younger than you?" Max asks. "We're all younger than you, Aus."

"God, _old man_, go find friends your own age," Ava snipes.

They all share a laugh. Kelly looks at Ava and she shrugs in return. They almost too easily get over all of their drama. Oh well. It works so no one complains. Making fun of Austin is somewhat of a pastime and it's always a lot more fun than talking about feelings and crap because they're all so notoriously bad at that. Nicky gives Kelly a squeeze around her waist as if to tell her he knows what she just did for their friends right there and it was good.

"Ava," Nicky calls out. "Still think I'm a bitch?"

"Yes," she replies, "but my best friend is in love with you so I guess I can deal."

Their other favorite pastime is being nosy fuckers and prying into Nicky and Kelly's relationship. Kelly inevitably gets pissed and goes off on them, but they just ignore her, smile knowingly and continue with breakfast. They hang out for a little while longer before Kelly drives Nicky back to the hotel with stupid Max tagging along. He tries to sleep off the hangover in the backseat and for the most part stays silent.

Nicky jokes about how it's only suiting that she's driving him around because he was the one behind the wheel when they went out in Texas. He keeps stealing little looks at her and as hard as she tries to concentrate on the road, she can't help, but notice. He rests his hand on her thigh and it isn't in any sexually suggestive way, but just because he wants to be close to her and he isn't ashamed if she knows it.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to see you before you leave the airport tomorrow," Kelly says when they're standing near the front of her car, parked in front of his hotel with Max snoring from the backseat. "I have practice bright and early and—"

"It's okay. We've already done the airport goodbye scene, remember?" Nicky says gently. His hand slides up her shoulder and into her hair and Kelly leans into his touch. "Plus, you'd probably beg me to stay and we both know I suck at not giving in to whatever you want, no matter how insane."

"Oh em. Shut up," Kelly says, feeling him rub at her hairline with his thumb. The reluctance in his eyes match what she feels in her heart. "Fuck you, Nick. I don't beg."

Nicky gives her that lazy little smirk she loves and he looks like he's right about to argue her on that one, but Kelly just braces her hands on his shoulders and brings her lips over his. She isn't normally into this whole PDA thing especially when it's in broad daylight (Austin's lake house doesn't count) but their time is ticking down so screw it if NGO eyes catch them. If she has to say goodbye to her freaking boyfriend, they're going to do it right.

"Is it weird that we've never been on a real date?" Kelly asks. She doesn't feel it, she almost prefers none of that showy crap because it isn't like either of them have the time for it, but everything she's ever seen in movies and the people around her tell her they're doing this wrong.

Nicky shuffles his feet a little to bring them closer and his arms are around her in a way that makes it impossible to imagine they live in different states, that they can go longer than a few hours without seeing each other.

"Kelly, it's weird that Max liked Ava and now likes Austin and that Ava and Austin are the closest brother-sister duo I've ever met," Nicky says. "It's weird that Austin and Kaylie break up over stupid things like him falling asleep during her vampire movies and it's even weirder that he calls _me_ to vent about it because he's too scared to talk about it with Max, _his best friend_."

"It's weird that Max goes to gay bars with expectations," Kelly adds. Nicky nods to her in a _touché _sort of way that makes Kelly laugh. "Our friends are really fucked up."

"No kidding," Nicky says. "See. So you and me dating long distance, never going out on 'normal' dates and having to resort to hooking up anytime, any place we can—completely normal."

Nicky is so lying and he's so bad at it. They totally are weird and they both know it and start laughing because of it. Though this is their goodbye scene (God, she hates that word and how final it sounds) Kelly isn't going to cry or anything stupid like that and Nicky isn't going to start making promises because that's even stupider. He just leans in to kiss her temple before they finally knuckle down and say goodbye for real.

Eventually, she makes it home and Sheila is furious, but Kelly is totally satisfied and nothing can bring her down. She gets "grounded" (not like she leaves the house without gymnastics-related reason anyways) and spends her "time to reflect on her poor choices" finishing that game of Words with Friends with Ava (and totally crushes her). Then Kelly looks up reviews for gay clubs in Denver (keywords: glitter and lasers) and promises she'll go test the waters with Max the next time her mom is out of town as long as he keeps the Biebs-esque lesbians away from her.

At night, Nicky calls and Kelly listens to him tell her about how his dad was waiting for him at the hotel and somehow charmed his enraged coach into letting them go out to dinner. Nicky says dinner was awkward, but toward the tail end, he didn't exactly hate it and hearing that makes Kelly smile against her BlackBerry. His same roommate from the other morning makes more shitty comments and it's the perfect end to an oddly great day, hearing Nicky tell him to fuck off. They talk until Nicky falls asleep (he _always_ falls asleep first) and Kelly sets her phone down on her pillow and turns out the light.

So, yeah, maybe her friends are totally fucked up and her life is far from anything remotely "normal" but Kelly wasn't lying when she told Ava she kind of loves it.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I admit this a weird 'verse but I like it. What'd you think? I kind of want to do a Max-centered oneshot now. Should I? _Review or tweet me or leave cute post-its on my mailbox._ I'll take whatever as long as you're straight up with me.

xoxo

**© Ava Tucker - Romance Novel** (How bad did I butcher your girl?)


End file.
